Only in her dreams...
by StephieRiSaBi
Summary: Chapter seven is done! Epilogue is comign next, then I am totally finished! thanks to all who reviewed, made me want to write. R&R!!
1. Thoughts on the Farplane

HEY! I kind of rewrote, but the concept is still the same, I just added more details and I have two scenes in each chapter. Easier for me to keep up with. It's pretty easy to read! Enjoy, feedback very appreciated! Thanks deanine for the advice I'll try to pay attention to it. I was kind of not really into the writing before, but now I got feedback. I'll do better :-)

I don't own the game or characters, but I still hold they own me :)

_______________________________________

Fog, thick blankets of it, covered every inch of space. Not so much of a speck can be seen, for the fog had engulfed everything in sight.

'I couldn't remember much about my last few days alive.'

A light wind swirls the fog around and Tidus can be seen, sitting cross legged and with his head in his hands.

'I think being on the Farplane had fogged my memory quite a bit. I couldn't really say, because I hadn't heard from anyone else it doesn't that. Then again, I hadn't seen much of anyone to tell the truth.'

Tidus lifts his heads from his hands and looks around. Swiping his hand in front of him to clear the fog, he sighed when the fog just swirled and showed nothing.

'I also couldn't stop thinking about my life, and all I had left behind. I missed Zanarkand, and I wished I could play blitzball one more time. Most of all...I missed Yuna.'

' I thought about Yuna the most. I hated how I hadn't tried to tell her exactly how I feel, about how when she smiled at me I felt like I could conquer the world. I couldn't believe that I had never told anyone my feelings for her. I figured if I told people while I was alive how deeply I felt for her, they'd brush me off. "_He's just a silly kid, doesn't know what love is_." they would say. You know, I don't think your age really matters when it comes to feeling like I do about Yuna."

Tidus puts his head back in his hands and sighs again as the fog swirls nearer.

'Not that much mattered now that I was dead anyway.'

The fog moves in and engulfs Tidus inside 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yuna whimpered in her sleep as she tossed and turned in her bed. "Tidus," she mumbled and a tear slid down her cheek. Wiping her hand on her face, she sighed and calmed down as she started to dream....

Yuna looked around her, and couldn't see a thing. Fog had covered everything, and she didn't even know what she was walking on. Hearing a splash to her left, she looked over and saw a still, shimmering pond. Walking over cautiously she leaned over and looked into it. Yuna gasped.

There was Tidus, looking back up at her from the pond. Falling to her knees, she touched the water, making it ripple. He smiled, and waved to her. With tears streaming down her cheeks, laughing a desperate laugh, she said "Tidus?" When Tidus nodded and grinned she covered her face in her hands. After taking several breaths, she moved her hands away and looked in the pond again. "Why did you have to leave me?"

Tidus' eyes got sad and he hung his head down. When he spoke, his voice was inside her head, 'I didn't want to. I think it was time for my story to end, as Auron would say.'

Yuna closed her eyes and a single tear slowly moved down her face and dripped into the pond. She laid her hand on the water, just skimming the top but not going under. Opening her eyes again, she saw Tidus' face, his eyes full of misery, tears welling up in them. He placed his hand up to Yuna's and then....

Yuna jerked, then sat her body up fast. Looking around in doubt, she saw she was in her room, and everything was the same. Laying back down, she started to cry again. "Why can't I have him here? Why does he have to be dead, yet I am alive and healthy. It's not fair." she said to herself, swiping her face with the back of her arm. Turning on her side, she heaved a huge sigh and put the hand she placed on the pond up her cheek. Feeling wetness she sat up again. Hurriedly getting out of bed, she ran to a window and held her hand up to the moonlight. Water dripped off her hand, and she caught a drop in her mouth to make sure it wasn't her tears. The water was bitter, and she laughed in disbelief. Holding her hand higher, she let the water drip off until it stopped.

____________________________________________________

Whatcha think? I hope it's ok, I used to be really into writing and all. I hope I did better! R&R!


	2. Can this be real

OKAY! Since I'm fixing everything this is the second chapter soooo hope it's good and you liked it! Helpful comments VERY MUCH appreciated! Review please and enjoy :-)

I don't own these characters blah blah whoever did tho I LOVE YOU!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yuna hummed to herself as she got dressed the next morning. The more she tried to find the meaning of the dream, the more it eluded her. She decided just to take it as seeing Tidus again, and that encounter gave her something to smile about. She missed him so, he always knew how to make her smile.

Practically skipping, she went downstairs to eat breakfast and encountered Rikku in the kitchen.

Rikku, whose hair was all mussed and whose eyes were very grumpy, grumbled "What's got you all happy this morning?"

Yuna giggled. Rikku really wasn't much of a morning person, and since they had started staying together Yuna had gotten used to it. "Well.....I had a really good dream last night." She walked over and picked out something to drink. Rikku growled and Yuna burst out laughing. "Rikku, why ARE you grumpy this morning?" 

Rikku rubbed her face and stretched her arms behind her. "Dad made me help him with some work yesterday, and he got on my nerves so bad. Plus, I am so sore from doing all the work that I just didn't want to get up this morning. I don't know how you can stay perky in the morning, Yunie." Rikku leaned back in her chair and sipped her drink. "Soooooo tell me about this dream that's got you all happy and smiling."

Yuna smiled. "It was about Tidus." Rikku sat up quickly, almost sloshing some of her drink on the floor. "Tidus?! Yuna, that's the first time I've heard you say his name without tears in your eyes. You have to explain every detail to me!"

Yuna told Rikku about the fog, and Tidus being on the other side of the pond. She also told Rikku about when she woke up, her hand was wet with pond water.Rikku looked at Yuna like she had completely lost her mind.

"You had a dream that Tidus was under a pond, and you guys touched hands through the water...and your hand was wet when you woke up?"

'Rikku probably won't understand. I don't even understand. Why did I tell her?' Yuna thought to herself, and she looked over at Rikku, who was busy scratching at something on the table.

"Never mind Rikku, it was just a dream. Maybe I was imagining things."

Rikku looked up from her project, shook her head, and sighed when Yuna turned away. It'd been so hard to get the old Yuna back, the one who always wore a smile no matter the circumstances. After losing her father, Yuna was so strong, even for a child. But now....

Rikku walked up and put her hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Why has Tidus dying bothered you this much?"

Yuna closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Because it's my fault he died."

__________________________________________________

Tidus, sitting down, closes his eyes and leans back a little bit. He tried to remember every detail of his experience he just had. Opening his eyes back up, he looked at his hand, which wasn't wet anymore, but he could still remember seeing her face...and her tears.

'I had wondered.....would I ever see Yuna again? Will I have contact with her?'

A noise like a dripping faucet shook Tidus out of his daydream, and he looked around wildly. He stood up and began walking around. Tidus walked to his right, the direction the sound came in. He saw the same shimmering pool, and he ran over to it, looking over. 

'I had hoped that Yuna would be reflected in that pond, but when I leaned over all I saw.. was me.'

For a few moments, he stayed bent over the pond, searching with his eyes.

'I looked at myself square in the eyes and asked myself..._"What is keeping you from eternal afterlife?"_ I didn't have an answer.'

Straightening, Tidus goes to turn around when he sees a face in the pond. Bending back over, he sees Yuna and feels his face break out wide into a grin. Yuna's face was also broke out into the sweetest smile he had seen in a long time.

"It's been so long since I've seen your smile."he thought. Somehow, his thought got translated to her mind and she could hear him. With a nod, she smiled wider. "I haven't had a reason to smile for a long time." Touching the pond, she looked at Tidus curiously.

Tidus also touched the pond and scratched his head. "So....why do you think we can do this? I mean, is it even possible?"

Yuna thought for a second, and shook her head no. "I honestly don't think that this has even happened, or else people don't talk about it."

Tidus thought for a minute, then his eyes widened. He grinned. "Let's try something then."he said.

Yuna nodded "Okay".

Tidus reached out his hand, and plunged it into the pond towards Yuna.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Okay chapter two of my NEW REVISED VERSION! I got to thinking at school and stuff.... well help me out and R&R!


	3. Zanarkand

Okay, I'm going to sum up what is happening. Tidus and Yuna can see each other in Yuna's dreams yes Tidus can go from the Farplane to Yuna's dreams. Why? Hey you might just find out. But Yuna isn't just dreaming him up, he is in there. ok? ok.

Review and any advice is welcomed! I don't own these characters, but they sure are gosh darn cute aren't they? It's funny...my fav character is Rikku. But I love Tidus/Yuna! Yunis! Yidus! Tuna! Tina! Ok you get the picture. R&R!!!

-_________________________________

Yuna cried out in alarm as she saw a hand burst out of the water, sprinkling diamond droplets of water everywhere. For a few seconds she simply stared at it, then when the fingers wiggled, she grasped the hand and pulled as hard as she could. Slowly, but surely, Tidus emerged out of the pond and shook himself off. Looking around, he grinned wide and squeezed Yuna's hand still held in his own.

"Not such a bad idea, huh?" Yuna smiled "Not at all." Tidus stared into her eyes for a few moments, then pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. Yuna buried her face on his shoulder and started to weep. Tidus laid his head on top of hers and asked "Now I thought you'd be happy to see me. What's the matter?"

Yuna said "Aye juss mussd ew oh mush."

Tidus pull back until he could see her face and raised an eyebrow. "Run that one by me again?" Yuna gave a watery laugh and swiped her face with the back of her arm. "I said 'I just missed you so much'." Tidus nodded and kissed her forehead lightly.

As if suddenly noticing everything around them was desolate, Tidus looked around in curiosity. "So, are you dreaming or something?" Yuna nodded and looked around also. "It's a little...barren. All my dreams have been this way." Leaving Yuna, Tidus waved his gloved hand in front of him to move some fog, but nothing happened. "You think I could make some scenery here?" he asked and Yuna shrugged in response. "I suppose you could."

Tidus nodded, then scrunched up his eyes and made such a funny face Yuna couldn't help but laugh. A slight breeze began to pick up and blew some of Yuna's hair in her face. Brushing it out of her eyes, she turn towards the wind and gasped in surprise and delight at what she saw.

The fog had swirled until, all about them, there were buildings as tall at the sky, and dazzling lights twinkling everywhere. Looking up at the buildings, Yuna caught her breathe. The sky was beautiful, all star specked and covering this magnificent city.

Tidus looked around him proudly. "Zanarkand."

Yuna tried to take everything in at once. Turning circles to see everything, she got a little dizzy and she laughed at herself. Tidus watched her reaction as he stood off to the side.

'I was glad I could take her to my Zanarkand, like I had promised. Actually, being there with her, even if it was not real...I started to feel happier than I ever had in my life.'

Yuna turned to Tidus and sounded out of breathe. "I know Seymour showed us Zanarkand...but this! I never imagined! It's so grand, all these buildings and lights!" Tidus laughed and came up to her. "Watching you, listening to you talk about it. It's like I am seeing Zanarkand for the first time myself."

Yuna smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. "Thank you. I had always wanted to be here with you, your Zanarkand." Yawning, and felt her eyes trying to close and she fought to keep them open. Tidus noticed and looked worried. "Are you all right?" Yuna nodded. "I just feel a little sleepy."

Tidus touched her face. "Yuna, you are asleep. Maybe you are about to wak-"

Yuna heard no more as she started to fall to the ground.

________________________

So what happens? I'm not too good at cliff hangers, but I'm still learning! Comments welcome! I hope you enjoy this, I have everything outlined and I'm excited! Thanks, R&R!!!


	4. All aboard the S.S. Liki

OKAYS!! I'm writing this, and I am going through a hard time. My boyfriend and I broke up  
  
after almost 18 months and I'm in heartache right now. Maybe it's reflected in my writing.  
  
Ah well. I don't own FFX characters, I love them. Even they can't entertain me now, this story  
  
keeps my mind off all the questions *who what when where and why* so here goes, enjoy!!(?)  
  
Oh yeah, this doesn't really involve Tidus in this chapter, cuz it's all Yuna while she is awake.  
  
Just explaining :-)  
  
________________________________  
  
Yuna fell through the air for what felt like an eternity,, just wind and the feeling of falling.  
  
Suddenly, she slammed into the ground and hit her face hard on the dirt floor. Groaning, she  
  
rolled unto her back and rubbed her nose, staring at the straw thatched ceiling. Another dream.  
  
Sitting up, she whimper as pain shot up her back, and she felt her nose start to bleed.  
  
Quickly getting up, she went over to a basin and started wetting a cloth to put on her nose.  
  
Looking up in the mirror, she stopped. Reaching out she touched the mirror, and stared at her  
  
own reflection. Blood seeped from her nose, over her lips, and down her chin. Her eyes held  
  
such misery, and they had big black circles underneath them. Her mouth seemed like it was in a  
  
permanent upside down position, and she blinked. "Is that me?" she said out loud, touching the  
  
reflection of her face. "What has happened to you Yuna? You are a living person without a soul  
  
anymore." She put the cloth to her face, and started to wipe the blood away. Turning around, she  
  
walked towards her bed, but stopped at the window.  
  
The sky was black, with little white stars. It looked like someone had taken a pin and punched  
  
holes in it. There was no moon, only the sky, and the sky went on forever. Sitting in a chair,  
  
holding the cloth to her face, she stared at the sky, thinking about everything. What did her life  
  
mean to her, what reason did she have to live, where was the old Yuna?  
  
A long time after she sat in the chair, she got up and slowly walked to her bed, laying on her  
  
back, and staring at the ceiling.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Rikku dropped the bag on the deck of the S.S. Liki and she sighed in relief. "Yuna, what could  
  
you possibly bring that would make this bag weigh a thousand tons!?" Yuna giggled to herself,  
  
and looked at Rikku. "They are mostly presents for Kimhari, Wakka, and Lulu. The bag with all  
  
our stuff I carried." Rikku glared at Yuna, and Yuna burst out laughing. Yuna turned towards the  
  
people on the dock and waved. Rikku smiled. It was like having the old Yuna back. As the boat  
  
set sail, Rikku walked up to the front of the boat and leaned against the ropes. The water was  
  
crystal clear, and a warm breezes lifted her hair slightly. "You know, Rikku," Yuna said as she  
  
walked up behind her "You look much older with your hair down rather than up." Rikku grinned.  
  
"I missed my ponytail...BUT I still have my braids and feathers!" Yuna laughed. "Yuna, you look  
  
older with YOUR hair put back!" Yuna patted her head. This morning she had decided to wear a  
  
high ponytail, and she borrowed Rikku's shorts and tank. She never showed this much skin....but  
  
in a sense, she felt freer. Spreading her arms wide, she closed her eyes and felt the warm sun on  
  
her face, the breeze on her skin. Taking a deep breathe, she opened her eyes. Rikku was looking  
  
at her with a hesitant look on her face, as if she didn't want to bother Yuna. "Is something wrong  
  
Rikku?" Rikku shook her head. "No, it's just...can you tell me WHY you think it's your fault  
  
Tidus died?"  
  
Yuna sighed. "If he hadn't have met me, and we hadn't gotten so close, maybe he didn't have to  
  
die. Maybe if I had distanced myself like Lulu told me I should have, maybe he wouldn't have  
  
been so involved with keeping me alive, in turn losing his own life." Rikku grabbed Yuna's  
  
shoulders and shook her slightly. "Don't you ever let me hear you say that again. No, don't even  
  
THINK it Yunie! It's not true and you know it. You can't help falling in love, and no matter how  
  
much you try to fight it, you can't. It's uncontrollable and there is nothing you can do to change  
  
what happened. Okay?" Yuna closed her eyes and sighed. "I know you are right Rikku....it still  
  
feels likes my fault." Rikku turned away. "It isn't Yunie, it really isn't."  
  
Yuna turned back to the water and watched the dolphins jump out of the water. She remembered  
  
Tidus and she smiled a bittersweet smile.  
  
___________________________  
  
NO it isn't the end! I have about....three more chapters? YEAH THAT'S IT! The next one is all  
  
Tidus and it is supposed to be about the time this is happening. But since the Farplane really has  
  
no sense of time... :-) OKAY you better read, or I will come to your house and steal your bread!  
  
R&R!!! 


	5. Soulmates

OKAY this is what is going on with Tidus WHILE Yuna is on the ship. It starts when Yuna falls in the end of chapter three, so I suggest you refresh...okays?! So this is Tidus starting with Yuna falling. Oh yeah, he sees something that just hits his heart!! *awww*  
  
I DON'T OWN THESE but I own you *jk!!*  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
Tidus touched her face. "Yuna, you are asleep. Maybe you are about to wake up..." in the middle of his sentence, Yuna's eyes were closed and she had started to fall. Tidus rushed, but stopped short when a huge black hole opened up and he watched helplessly when Yuna fell through and it closed up. Tidus sat on the ground as all Zanarkand started to slide away, like a painting that has had water poured on it. Looking around, all the colors started to mix, and slowly become the white/grey of the fog he was becoming used to. In astonishment, he watched the fog consume everything in sight, yet again covering him in thick blankets. Nothing resembling Zanarkand was to be seen.  
  
'I had felt like part of me had been ripped away. I couldn't understand...why couldn't we be together?'(Tidus thought guys!)  
  
Tidus started to breathe hard, then he slammed his fists on the ground "It isn't FAIR!" he yelled, to nobody in particular. "Why am I dead, and she's alive, yet we are BOTH suffering! Why can't we be together."He bowed his head down.  
  
"Nobody said you couldn't." a soft voice whispered to his left.  
  
"Huh?!" Tidus said, jumping up and looking to his left. The fog swirled, and a woman appeared and walked towards him.  
  
"I know we can't be together, I'm dead, she's not! How is it even possible?!" he said, slowly raising his voice, sounding hysteric. The woman calmly put her hand up for silence and Tidus automatically felt calmer. "Who are you lady?" he asked.  
  
The woman smiled, and he noticed she had one green eye, and one blue eye. "I am Yuna's mother. I have been watching you, and I have to say that your situation is..interesting." Tidus furrowed his brow. "How is it interesting?" Yuna's mother put her hands behind her back, a trademark Yuna move if Tidus ever saw one. She walked ahead a little ways and said "It's actually very interesting to many who have gone on, accepting their death."  
  
"Oh yeah? Like who." Yuna's mother waved her hand, and a picture came up of his father, mother, Auron and..Lord Braska.  
  
"Hold it. Why is Lord Braska interested in me?" he asked, not understanding.  
  
"Oh he is very interested in his daughter's soul mate." She explained, and she waved her hand again, this time showing Yuna with her hair up, in Rikku's clothes. Her arms were spread wide, and her eyes were closed. She looked like she was on the front of the S.S. Liki. "I am also interested in you,Tidus. It seems you and Yuna have accomplished nothing short of a miracle here." Tidus scratched his head and watched Rikku talk to Yuna, and saw Yuna take a deep breathe and talk. "What do you mean accomplished? You mean us seeing each other, right? That has happened before, hasn't it?" he asked.  
  
Yuna's mother laughed softly, and shook her head. "Tidus, did you now when you are on the Farplane, you can't ever speak to the alive again?" Tidus looked confused. "Ah, then how come people come to see their loved ones?" Yuna's mother waved her hand. "Oh that's just the pyreflies reacting to memories. Yuna came to see you once, and you had no idea did you?" Tidus shook his head slowly, and looked at the picture again. This time, it was something different...  
  
________________________________________  
  
(This is when Yuna came to see the memory of him on the Farplane. About...three months after it happened!)  
  
Yuna took a deep breathe, and walked up close to the edge. She wrung her hands, and looked behind her. All of her friends, the people she trusted with her life, were there. Rikku waved. "Come on Yunie!! Do it, you have to." Lulu nodded, and Yuna turned back to the edge. Closing her eyes, she scrunched them up and when she opened them, there was her Tidus. Putting a hand over her mouth, she let out a sob, and the words just poured of her mouth.  
  
"Tidus....oh why did you leave. You were real to me, not only a dream to me. I whistle, and you never come running. Like you promised. I understand." Yuna took a deep breathe. "I know this isn't really YOU, but it is so hard seeing you, and knowing that I can't ever tell you just how much I feel for you. I still smile, no matter how hard it is. But I feel dead inside, Tidus. I have no energy to do anything anymore, it's so hard to wake up each day and know that I won't ever see you smile, or talk to you. I know this sounds funny..." Yuna laughed. "I still remember the way you smell. Not bad though!! I meant..like sand, and ocean. I will always remember how your smile affected me...like I was in the warm sunlight for the first time after being in the frozen snow all my life. Now that you are gone....all I have is the cold again. I need that warmth back Tidus..." Yuna dropped to her knees and started to rock. "I need you Tidus, I can't go on like this.." That was the last she said before she dissolved into tears, and the picture faded as Rikku and Lulu ran to Yuna.....  
  
___________________________________  
  
Tidus wiped the tear off his cheek, and looked at Yuna's mother. "I never knew that happened. I mean, I guess I knew she might have come and saw me, but.." Tidus took a big gulp of air. "I didn't know it was like that." Yuna's mother nodded. "Tidus, you and Yuna are soulmates. Do you know how rare this is?" Tidus shook his head. "Well, everyone has a soulmate, but it's very rare they find each other. When one dies, though, the other can't go on. So when one is on the Farplane, they can't let go, so...they communicate. In some cases..." Yuna's mother hesitated. Tidus looked at her hopefully. "In some cases, the very FEW their are, one soul in the Farplane can become a person alive to be with the soulmate." Tidus jumped up and laughed. "So I could really be alive, and be with Yuna?!" Yuna's mother put up her hand again, and Tidus looked at her. "You MAYBE could, there is a small slight chance you could. But you wouldn't be the exact same person. You'd be someone different, but yet you. Do you follow?" Tidus scratched his head. "Not really?" Yuna's mother smiled a little.  
  
"Tidus, one dead soul can become a living person. But they are a different person, different name, different looks, though sometimes there is a similarity and they don't know who their soulmate is. But!" She held her hand up when Tidus started to interject. "When one meets their soulmate, even just seeing them, they know for sure. Fate takes part." Tidus sat down and looked at Yuna's mother. "Tidus, I can help you do this. You need to think about it. You also need to tell Yuna you can't see her in her dreams anymore. There is a chance you might not ever see her while you are alive. Your choice, think long." Yuna's mother said as she faded into the fog.  
  
Tidus put his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
________________________________________  
  
MAN that was a long chapter. I wanted everyone to completely understand. If any confusion, tell me! I hope you liked, R&R!! 


	6. I can't do this

Hi again! This is just a distraction to me, I'm not really as into it anymore. So I dont know just R&R  
  
_______________________________-  
  
Yuna laid in the bed at the inn in Kilika. They would set sail in the morning, and she was excited about seeing her friends again. Taking a deep breathe, she forced herself to relax, and felt her eyelids drooping downward...  
  
Yuna opened her eyes and she was beside the pond in Macalania forest. Smiling, she bent down and ran her hand through the warm water. "Hey, I was waiting for you," a voice said behind her and she turned around, recognizing the voice.  
  
Tidus motioned for Yuna to sit down beside him at the bank of the pond. "I was just sitting here, thinking...do you even know my middle name?" At this Yuna giggled as she sat down beside him. "No I surely don't. Why do you ask me that?" Tidus shrugged. "I was just wondering because..I have a weird middle name." Yuna shook her head. "I highly doubt that, so tell me. What is your middle name?"  
  
Tidus grinned and said "Raine."  
  
Yuna smiled. "That doesn't sound weird. I like it actually." Tidus smiled and looked into Yuna's eyes. "I love to just sit and talk to you." Yuna nodded. Tidus lost his smile and looked thoughtful.  
  
"Would you rather have me alive with you, or only with you in your dreams?" he asked.  
  
Yuna looked at the water and frowned in concentration. "I think, if i could have it one of those ways, I'd want you alive with me." Tidus nodded and sighed. Yuna looked over at him. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Tidus stood up and brushed off his pants. "Yuna, I don't think I can come to you anymore in your dreams." Yuna cried out in alarm and jumped up. "Why?" she asked. Tidus shook his head "I can't explain to you why, it's something I have to do." Yuna held on to Tidus' hand and shook her head. "You can't leave me again Tidus. I couldn't make it." Tidus shook his head and started to walk away. Yuna dropped to her knees and put her face in her hands. "Tidus! Please don't. Why are you doing this, if you really do love me? Why are you torturing us, because I can tell it hurts you too! WHY?!" she screamed as he shimmered. He looked at her and whispered "I love you more than anything," then he disappeared from sight.  
  
Yuna sobbed, and looked up at the starry night sky. "Why is this happening to me? Why? Can I not be happy with him, why does he have to leave me when he loves me. WHY?!" she screamed, and the whole world turned black.  
  
  
  
________________________  
  
"WHY?!" Yuna yelled as she sat up in bed, dripping with sweat. Rikku popped up and looked around wildly. "Wha..what is it?" she mumbled sleepily. Yuna shook her head, and watched Rikku fall back and start snoring. Getting up, Yuna tiptoed outside onto the dock and took a deep breathe.  
  
Hugging herself against the air, she trembled and felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "Why can't I have him again? Why does everything that makes me happy have to be thrown away from me?" she whispered into the night air. Silence filled the air, and Yuna sank to her knees, and she held her stomach. "Oh Yevon, I can't believe this has happened to me. It hurts, it hurts" she whimpered as pain grew in her stomach. She could hear the pattering of footsteps behind her, and she didn't turned around.  
  
"Yunie!" Rikku cried and she sank down beside Yuna, putting an arm around her back. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" Yuna shook her head. "My stomach is hurting bad Rikku, but only because I don't know what or why this happened to me." Rikku didn't ask. She automatically knew Yuna was talking about Tidus. "Yuna...maybe it's time to let him go. I mean, you will love others." Yuna pushed Rikku away and stood up. "No. I will not feel this way about anyone. If I hug another man, I will think of Tidus' arms wrapped strongly around me. If I kiss another man, I will think about Tidus' kiss and how it would always make me fly. If I even talked to another with the thought of love in my head....I couldn't do it. I will never forget how I feel about Tidus."  
  
Rikku stood up with Yuna and hugged her. "I love you, Yunie. Can't you be your old self? I know how hard it must be on you, everyone supports you. Even though you love Tidus with all your being, and you can't be with him again, that doesn't mean you can't live. You can love him to the end of life, but you shouldn't shut yourself off from the people who love you...it hurts us to see you hurting. Please Yunie?" Rikku pleaded.  
  
Yuna nodded and wiped her face. "I will try Rikku. I will never forget him, and all the memories of him. You are right, I must live my life, and keep Tidus always in my heart. You can go back, I'll be up there in a minute." Rikku nodded, understanding that Yuna needed to be alone.  
  
Yuna looked out across the water. "I love you Tidus. Wether you hear me or not, please know this: I'm am always here, remembering you. Your touch, the way you smiled, your laugh. I will miss you, and nobody will replace you. It'll be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, but I will live. I will live for you, and my memories of you." Yuna kissed her palm and blew it out into the air. "I hope you know that nobody will replace you in my heart. I'll be waiting to be with you. I love you." she put her fingers to her lips and whistled into the clear, quiet night.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
okay, next chapter is the last! YAY ALMOST DONE! Okay R&R! 


	7. On the way to Luca

Hey!! I think this is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue, of course. But this is that LAST CHAPTER!! Thanks so much for the reviews, they really help and make me want to try harder!! Something one of the people said, 'I feel like I'm watching the game all over again' I actually kinda want it to feel like that. What with Tidus' thoughts being said to you, the reader, and all that. But, on with the chapter! I hope you like this one :-)  
  
___________________________________  
  
Rikku slung the bag with hers and Yunas clothes in it and grunted. "I think this bag got heavier since yesterday." Yuna smiled and shrugged. "I highly doubt that, Rikku. How would it have gotten heavier when he haven't gotten anything?" Rikku rolled her eyes. "Well Yuna, you did get another moogle for Lulu, and you got Wakka something else too...something funny, but I can't remember what it was.."  
  
Yuna reached into the bag, and pulled out a bottle reading 'Mega Hair gel: Will stand up to even the wettest of waters' Rikku giggled. "Oh yeah. I can't believe you got that for him! It's not like you." Yuna grinned, and put the bottle back in the bag. "Well, my point was that the bag cannot be that much heavier. So lets get on the boat before it leaves us here!" Rikku grumbled under her breath, "Yeah, well then lets see you carry it." Yuna laughed and walked out unto the dock.  
  
__________________________-  
  
The water was very bumpy, and the boat sloshed around, making Rikku feel sick. She was laying on the deck in the front of the boat, and Yuna was standing beside her, staring at you ocean with a thoughtful look on her face. Rikku looked up at her, and she wondered what happened last night to make Yuna so upset. Deciding she shouldn't ask, she held her hand to her mouth feeling bile come up her throat. Yuna looked down as Rikku moaned in misery.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to see if they have any sort of medicine for that?" Rikku nodded. "It'd probably make me sicker." Yuna shook her head.  
  
"I cannot believe I am related to you! Maybe you were found in the woods and Mum just wanted another kid," a female's voice could be heard behind Yuna.  
  
A male voice chuckled in answer. "It isn't my fault that you got hit. You shouldn't stand in the way." Yuna straightened up. That voice...it sounded familiar...  
  
The female sighed. "Yeah, okay. So let me see this trick kick you made up again..."  
  
Yuna started to turn, but a blitzball came and hit her in the head, knocking her out.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Celeste gasped as the ball slammed into a head of a young woman standing at the edge of the boat. "Oh geez, you knocked her out!" Running over, she knelt by the woman, who was accompained by a blonde who was looking a little seasick. "I'm so sorry my brother did this to your friend!" The blonde shook her head and pinched the blacked out girl's nose. "Come on Yuna, wake up it didn't hit you that hard." she whispered, and the woman, Yuna, opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Are you all right? I'm so so so sorry!" celeste said in a rush. Yuna shook her head. "No..it's all right. I just have a headache now." Yuna attempted a smile.  
  
Footsteps came up behind Celeste, and she turned to see her brother, Raine. Rolling her eyes, she stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You had better apologize to yuna! That's what you get for trying to show off."  
  
Raine scratched the back of his head and smiled timidly. "Heh..sorry about that. I really didn't mean to knock you out. Here..I'll help you up." He held his hand out to Yuna, and Yuna looked up.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Yuna couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her was a version of Tidus, with some differences. Raine's hair was a darker blonde, and he wore traditional pants and no shirt. He was holding a blitzball under one hand, and he held out another for her to grab. Looking into his eyes, she recognized Tidus. Shaking her head, and grabbed hold of his hand and was pulled up. "The bump must have done something to my perception...you remind me of someone I lost a while ago. I'm sorry if I stared." yuna looked up at him again and saw he wasn't saying anything, just looking at her face with a thoughtful/confused look on it. "You know, i have a strange feeling of deja vu here." Raine said, in the very likeness of Tidus' voice. Yuna nodded and continued to stare into his eyes, not letting go of his hand.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Raine couldn't take his eyes off this girl. She wasn't the most beautiful, that was for sure...but there was something about her eyes, and her smile, or the way she looked up at him that made him was to hold her in his arms for as long as he can. He had never seen her before, but her face, and her name...it stirred something in him that made him feel like he could have killed Sin single-handedly, that he could fly off into the stars with her and be forever happy.  
  
Not wanting her to move her hand, he held tight and stared into her eyes.  
  
________________________  
  
Rikku and Celeste looked at each other, confused. "What is going on here?" Celeste asked Rikku. Rikku looked back at Raine and said "He looks like our friend who died a while back.." Celeste looked back at the pair and said "What was his name?" Rikku sighed and said "Tidus. It's funny how much your brother resembles him. Same build, same hairstyle, same gestures...even almost the same voice." Looking back at Celeste, she was surprised to see her startled. "His name was Tidus?" Celeste asked. Rikku nodded. "Raine's middle name...his middle name is Tidus." Rikku felt her mouth drop open and looked at the pair.  
  
Yuna and Raine looked like they had known each other for years, and Rikku couldn't believe it. Smiling, she walked over to Raine and tapped him on his shoulder. "Hi! I'm Rikku, and this is my cousin Yuna. Where you guys off to?" Raine turned to her and smiled. "Luca, I'm going to watch the tournament and see if I can get on a team." Celeste nudged in and smiled proudly. "Yes sir, he is the best! He i always making up impossible moves, and he is totally awesome." Raine blushed and Yuna laughed. Raine looked at her and asked," Will you come and talk to me?" Yuna smiled and nodded, still holding his hand, they walked together and talked.  
  
___________________________  
  
Yuna stood at the front of the ship, exactly where Tidus stood when they arrived at Luca the first time. It was night, and Yuna was thoughtful as she watched the stars.  
  
"Thank you for giving him back, I'm so happy and this...I couldn't be happier." Yuna whispered into the night. Smiling, she whistled one last time. "Hey! Why are you whistling?" She heard Raine run up to her and she smiled, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I whistled because it was the last time that I needed someone to come." Raine looked confused and shrugged. "Come on, I want to show you something" Yuna nodded, and looked back at the ocean and thought 'Tidus...thank you for coming back to me.' Linking arms with Raine, and walked with him to the back of the ship.  
  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
Okay, I have decided to do an epilogue. It'll be out soon, it's about two months after the boat thing too soooooooo yeah!! :-)  
  
R&R I might have rushed this, and it's longer sooo I hope you liked! 


End file.
